The Phantom of the Opera
by YL
Summary: [Ichigo & Co.] Songs and dances and extravagant clothes... The secret behind the mask and the voice of an angel. Yes, it is THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA... Scene 5 finally up! After a month! Goodness me... Please read and enjoy!
1. Scene 1

**Disclaimer: **Neither Bleach nor the original Phantom of the Opera belongs to me. This disclaimer applies to all of the chapters in this story.

**Notes: **This applies to all the chapters: All _Italics_ indicate that they are singing. The words are lyrics to the original songs. Some words of the lyrics are changed to fit into the story, but changes are kept to a minimal. The story is based on the original 1986 written script, though some scenes are changed or left out to shorten the story.

**Ramblings:** I was listening to Phantom of the Opera soundtrack and I just had this crazy idea to write this musical for Ichigo & Co.

* * *

**Scene 1**

* * *

Men and women dressed in simple black tights are dancing around Ishida, who was the only one was dressed in a lavish white robe. In his hands, he held a bleeding, severed head. He raised the head in the air dramatically and shouted, "This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!"

They continued their song as Mizuiro appeared from the side of the stage and spoke. "Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp…"

Keigo, who was standing by the side, waved the rolled up script in his hand to signal that Mizuiro was wrong. "Rome, Mizuiro! Rome, Rome, Rome. Not Roma."

Mizuiro shrugged and shook his head. "I just can't seem to get it." Then he turned away and began repeating the word "Rome" repeatedly, practicing as he retreated back to his starting position._  
_  
The dance began again and this time, it went smoothly. The lead female dancer came to the center of the stage and did an impressive individual number before she was joined by the other dancers to continue on their synchronized dance steps.

Keigo nodded his head. "Chad, your daughter Tatsuki has grown up to be a wonderful performer."

Chad gave his usual tacit agreement. Then he turned to look at a certain person in the midst of the male dancers, bringing Keigo's attention to an orange-haired boy who had fallen out of step with the rest in his absent-mindedness.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Concentrate boy! Concentrate!" Keigo shook his head in displeasure.

"A boy with an interesting look," a voice came from behind.

Keigo spun round and beamed, his hands held her amiably by her shoulders. "Oh my! What a rare guest, Chizuru-san!"

Chizuru nodded with a smile, her hands placed on her hips, seemingly smug and enjoying the attention. "So, that boy, you called him Kurosaki Ichigo, did I not hear correctly? Is he of any relation with the late lead actress?"

"He is her son. They share the same stunning hair, but he doesn't have half the talent she possessed. Always has his head in the air and quite a rebel I would say," Keigo said as he ushered her to the center of the stage.

He then clapped his hands to get the performers' attention. "We have a rare guest today! This is Chizuru-san, one of our main sponsors for our performances!"

Chizuru's smile grew wider with the usual conceit that the rich had as they applauded to welcome her.

"Oh yes, I remember that Ishida-san has a rather fine solo in the third act. Would he be willing to give a personal rendition for me?" Chizuru asked rhetorically as her tone clearly stated that denial of her request was not acceptable.

Ishida moved to the front and pushed his glasses up his nose as he gave a slight bow. "Of course I would love to. How can I reject a request from a lady as lovely as you?"

And so the pianist's deft fingers started dancing over the keys, playing the beautiful introduction melody to "_Think of me"._

"_Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try. _

When you find,  
that once again, you long to take your heart . . ."

A backdrop suddenly came crashing to the stage, barely missing Ishida as he jumped to the side, a look of horror on his face. He glared at Keigo angrily.

"What is this?" He questioned crossly.

The dancers at backed away and kept glancing in all directions as they chanted eerily, "She's here: The Phantom of the Opera. She's here with us. It is the ghost…"

"Nonsense!" Keigo roared to cut them off. "Ishida-san, are you all right?" He quickly asked, not wishing to lose his lead. Seeing that besides being startled, Ishida was fine but greatly offended. Keigo then continued in an attempt to mollify the situation, "These things do happen…"

Ishida pushed up his glasses for the second time today, but this time as a sign of his utter dissatisfaction. He then spun round to turn away from Keigo, his cape flapping behind him dramatically as he did so. "These things do happen? Do happen! Then I refuse to come back till these things DO NOT HAPPEN!"

With that, he left the room with Keigo following behind him, desperately trying to get him to remain in the studio. However, it appeared Keigo's attempts to appease his anger were futile since he re-entered the studio alone, as expected by everyone. It had always been known that Ishida often did whatever that he pleased and few could change his decision if he did not have the desire to change them.

"Now Keigo-san, I think I will be no help here. I just hope you get this problem fixed. As one of the sponsors, I do not need to tell you what will happen if the performance fails…" Chizuru said and excused herself from the room.

Keigo was frustrated that he had just lost his lead and even more frustrated that he might be in danger of losing one of the sponsors if this problem was not solved quickly. He scanned his troupe and then turned to speak to Chad directly. "Sado, there is no understudy for this production! How are we going to continue?"

"Sir, Kurosaki Ichigo can sing it," Tatsuki said as she pulled an unwilling and surly Ichigo to the front.

"This boy?" Keigo remarked with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"He has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Tatsuki insisted.

Keigo folded his arms, unconvinced. "From whom?"

Ichigo frowned, then shook his head. "I do not know."

Keigo threw up his hands in aggravation, "Oh please! You…"

Chad grabbed Keigo's shoulders, "He has been taught well. Let him try."

Keigo eyed the usual reticent Chad for a while before he waved his hand saying, "Fine, fine. From the solo."

Although still apparently unenthusiastic, he began his song.

"_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try"_

And he sang for the performance, standing on the stage with a stunning setting, dressed in a simple white top and black pants, resembling a prince. The spotlight was on him and his face was dignified, with his striking hair and contemplative frown. His eyes spoke of solemn sadness and longing as his voice traveled, sending his melody to the hearts of all in the audience.

_When you find,  
__that once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me  
_  
_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . . _

Think of all the things we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you…"

Applause filled the hall as the song ended; everyone was absolutely enthralled with his unexpectedly brilliant performance. Then a teenage girl, with beautiful long brown hair who was sitting in a balcony seat, leaned forward in thrill and asked aloud, "Kurosaki Ichigo? Is that… Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

"CUT!" Kunieda Ryo yelled, slapping her book shut.

There was an immediate burst of chatter as people broke away from their positions to gather nearer to Kuneida and Kagine Sensei.

"Cut? Does she think she's directing a movie?" Ichigo mumbled as he proceeded to the front of the stage and then sat himself comfortably at the edge. He wondered if she was even watching their rehearsal with her nose stuck in her book. He was not happy that he had to be acting in a stupid school play for the cultural festival and acting as that poor struggling man trying to build up a name for himself. That was totally not him. Not to mention he thought the play was lame and no one could even bother themselves to think of some fictional character names for them. But he had easily gotten the role because of his hair, saying that it was excellent for a lead role because it is so prominent. It was nearly humiliating…

"This is so fun!" Rukia exclaimed as she sat down beside him and pulled her legs back to hug her knees. She had a child-like spark in her eyes that told him she was honestly excited.

"Don't sit like that," he growled. "Everyone can see."

Rukia cocked her head. Then she figured out what he meant, so she obediently put her legs down and pressed her school skirt down neatly. It was nice, that once in a while, she did not find some reason to argue with him over every little thing.

Kunieda started pointing out faults like, "Keigo, look more intelligent. You're suppose to be directing the troupe", "Chizuru, stop staring at Orihime when she is off-stage", "Mizuiro, stop acting cute. You're supposed to be Hannibal" and "Ichigo, stop looking like you are trying to pick a fight!"

The list goes on as she kept ranting on in a partially disinterested face, like she did not want to do what she was doing. She probably rather be reading or running on the track than directing a play. But she had been specifically picked to write the script and be the director based on the fact that she was acknowledged to be one of the smarter kids in class. And that it was more befitting of Ishida to act than to direct a play since he was quite an ostentatious person most of the time anyway.

Kagine Sensei clapped her hands. "Good work guys! We'll now break for lunch and we'll meet back here at two! Dismissed!"

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo came screaming at the top of his voice as he rushed beside Rukia. "I wish I could act along side with you! Then I can sing with you!"

"You can't warble a right note even if your life depended on it."

"I so can!" Keigo jumped in front of Ichigo, tears streaming from his face as he waved his arms about in obstinacy.

"Yeah yeah, that's why nobody wants to go karaoke with you," Ichigo countered, his voice still as apathetic as usual.

Keigo jumped back with an exaggerated gasp and pointed at Ichigo, "How can you!" There were even more tears now. "Is that why you guys always leave me out of your karaoke sessions because you think I can't sing!"

The pointless talk shot back and forth between the two of them, Keigo always with his theatrical responses and Ichigo always replying with his blunt and blasé tone.

Rukia smiled at the inanity of it all.

It was wonderful to be back.

* * *

**- YL -**

**

* * *

**

**More notes: **The song here is _"Think of Me", _and none of the lyrics has been changed for this particular scene, since there is no need to. This song is dedicated to... Ichigo and Rukia after Chapter 181. : )

Hah. I hope you didn't think this was AU. Nah... there would have been TOO much unexplainable OCC if it's AU. For one, would you imagine any of them being in an opera house? O.o And I don't want to change the story too much cos there will be too many things that none of them would do in a normal setting, and I really wanted to keep the story so that they could sing all their songs. I'm currently obsessed about the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.

I actually thought about doing AU by using Soul Society as the players for my story, but the thought of Byakuya singing kind of cracked me up... so I decided not to.

Thanks for reading my insanity!


	2. Scene 2

* * *

**Scene 2**

**

* * *

**

The curtains had been lowered and Ichigo wanted to get out from the sea of people and to get out of all the pointless tedious chatter that always went on after a show. The joy of such a night was not meant to be shared with people whom, for countless years, disparaged him. No, such a night was meant to be shared with the one who held his hand and taught him, the one who helped him achieve this success. Weaving in and out of the crowds, he somehow, miraculously, managed to go unnoticed. He was about to open the dressing room door when from seemingly nowhere, the phantom's voice said in a sing-song voice, "_Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimo…_"

Ichigo recognized that familiar voice and he spun around, scanning the area, hoping to find out where the voice came from, but he could not see the one he desired to see. Instead, he saw his best friend, Tatsuki, striding down the hall towards him, her hands on her hips and a chiding look on her face.

Tatsuki's face then broke into a grin as she patted him on the back, in a congratulatory manner. Although unspoken, Ichigo knew she was slightly peeved that he had run off so suddenly without looking for her.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect!  
I only wish I knew your secret!  
Who is this new tutor?"_

Ichigo entered the dressing room and invited her in as well, feeling very at ease with this old friend of his. She was not one of those condescending people who clandestinely scoffed at him as if he was an opprobrious member of the opera house. She was one of the few who supported him throughout whole-heartedly all these years, especially the years after his mother passed away. Some may not be able to see their profound friendship for her commiseration was silent and her kindness was harsh, but this was all because she recognized his deeply embedded pride. So he felt that if he told her about that strangely elusive tutor of his, she would be the one to understand.

"_Mother once spoke of an angel…  
I used to dream she'd appear …"_

He began to explain as he slowly removed his outer costume and laid it over the backseat of a chair. 

"Now as I sing, I can sense her…  
And I know she's here…"

Ichigo's constant frown deepened as he started to pace around the room in a circular manner, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head lowered as he pondered on how to tell Tatsuki about a person he, himself, had never met.

_"Here in this room she calls me softly…  
somewhere inside hiding…_

_Somehow I know she's always with me…  
She - the unseen genius."_

Tatsuki shook her head as she was unable to comprehend his thoughts. She went forward and grabbed Ichigo's upper arm, forcing him to look at her.

"_My friend, you must have been dreaming…  
stories like this can't come true… _

My friend, you're talking in riddles…  
and it's not like you…"

However, Ichigo twisted his arm away from her grasp while trying to suppress the slight surge of ire that gripped him as he realized he could not make Tatsuki understand. Then he walked over to the window and gazed out with a distant look in his brown eyes as he thought of that phantom no one had ever seen.

"_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!_

Tatsuki approached her friend, speaking to herself, "_Who is this angel? This…"_

Then she stood beside him and looked out the window, perhaps curious at what he was looking at. There was nothing. But Tatsuki saw that faraway look in his eyes and she could only conclude that once again, Ichigo's thoughts were filled with secrets she cannot fathom. But she could hear the truth in Ichigo's words and so she could not doubt him like she knew many would, and so together with Ichigo, she sang out as a form of acknowledgement.

"_Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel!"  
_  
Their melody fades off with that last note and Ichigo gave her a grateful glance as he spoke softly, "She's with me, even now…"

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki started, placing her hand on his shoulder. However she was disturbed by a knock on the door.

At the door stood her father Chad who was with an attractive lady with gorgeous toffee-colored hair, whom, she had not seen before.

"Father?"

"There is practice," he said simply.

Without questioning, Tatsuki left the room with her father, but not before taking a second glance at the stranger and wondering who she was.

In the room, Ichigo seemed to have the same query, as he stared at the girl with no sign of recognition.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she called out excitedly, only to meet with eyes that did not recall who she was. She smiled, tilting her head as she bent slightly forward with her arms clasped behind her. "Three years ago I sneaked into the backstage to look for the lead singer. And a loud-mouthed man saw me and started yelling at me! I was so frightened by him that I nearly fell off the steps! Well, I would have, if not for you catching me from behind."

Realization dawned on him and his eyebrows rose a little. "Then Keigo gave you permission to come over all the time because your brother was one of the sponsors!"

"And then you always sang to me the songs your mother taught you…"

"And you always made meals for me, though strangest meals I've ever seen I would say…"

"And the books we'd read…"

"It's been such a long time, Inoue!" A rare smile graced his usual sullen face. "Look, your hair has gotten so long!"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, you were wonderful tonight! The Angel of Music must be singing songs in your head!" She eagerly took Ichigo's hands and pulled him closer to her.

Ichigo nodded. "The Angel of Music that my mother spoke of has visited me!"

"No doubt!" Inoue agreed enthusiastically, not understanding the truth of his words, only believing them to be metaphors. "Let's go out to celebrate!"

Ichigo pulled his hands back and looked away undecidedly. "But the Angel of Music is strict…"

"We won't be long," Inoue insisted, brushing away the unsettling feeling she had when she heard him speaking as though the Angel of Music did really existed physically.

"I'll change into something more comfortable then, why don't you wait for me outside?"

"Be fast!" Inoue called out as she hurried outside elatedly.

Right after the door was closed, the Phantom's voice rang out in the dressing room, sounding displeased. "_Insolent girl! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young lady, sharing in my triumph!"_

Spell-bound by the voice he so longed to hear, the voice of the phantom he so longed to see, he exclaimed,

"_Angel, I hear you! Speak – I listen.  
Stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak – forgive me.  
Enter at last, Mistress!"  
_

There was a clear moment of hesitation as she contemplated Ichigo's request. Then the phantom finally replied and her voice held a trace of melancholy that Ichigo could not yet apprehend.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"  
_  
Ichigo moves to the mirror and scrutinizes it. He then noticed that there was a stream of light between the mirror and the wall. Tentatively, he touched the mirror, questioning what he would find. Then with a swift final decision, he held the mirror by its frame and slid it open to reveal an astonishing long passage way lit by candles. Never had he thought that behind this mirror he used everyday, there hid a secret passage!

All initial sense of trepidation gone, he impatiently stepped into the passageway and proceeded on his way to find that strange phantom, that phantom which he only knew by her charming voice, a voice that he had listened to day and night. The mirror then mysteriously moved back to its original position, hiding the fact it was ever opened. And as he disappeared behind the mirror, the sweet echoes of the phantom's voice continued to call out for him, guiding him along.

"_I am your Angel. Come to me: Angel of Music…"  
_  
Inoue thought she heard some strange voices behind the doors of the room and inquisitively, she pressed her ears against the door. _"Whose is that voice . . .? Who is that in there . . .?"  
_  
She knocked the door a couple of times but when there was no answer, she quickly opened it, only to be greeted by an empty room and the fading echoes of the phantom's singing. A sort of incomprehensible panic grasped her.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

However, silence was the only reply.

* * *

"The rehearsal today ended so fast!" Rukia complained as she walked back with Ichigo. "I haven't even had a chance to act!"

"Yeah, you're good at that," Ichigo commented, with an amused look on his face.

Rukia placed both her hands on her hips haughtily. "What do you mean by that!"

"Ah…" Ichigo groaned irritably as he rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

Before he knew what was happening, Rukia had already sent a kick right to the back of his head and was grinding his face on the ground.

"What do you mean by 'nothing' huh? Huh? Huh!" she asked menacingly as she kept twisting her foot about Ichigo's head and increasing her force with each 'huh' she said.

"I said NOTHING!" Ichigo yelled as best as he could with his mouth basically plastered onto the pavement. Sometimes, it was just amazing how he always allowed himself to be trampled all over by this pint-sized girl. Then suddenly, Rukia decided not to pursue the matter as she removed her foot and strutted off to continue on her way, disregarding him as he lay sprawled on the pavement.

"Stupid woman," he murmured gruffly as he got up, dusted himself off and cleaned his face with his uniform sleeve. After that, he just stood there and stared at her receding back view. The orange rays of the setting sun were catching the soft curves of her small, lean body and the long evening shadow it cast was nearly emphasizing her petiteness. It was always odd to him, how this delicate frame belied the strength and pride that this girl had in her.

"What are you doing, you moron?" She turned back and shouted, an annoyed look on her face, when she realized he was not following her.

"Yes, yes," was his exasperated reply as he jogged towards her.

As much as she irritated the hell out of him, it was good to have her back.

* * *

- YL -

* * *

**Notes:  
**I spent like forever to edit this. I think I'm having more fun doing that seemingly drabble-looking thing at the end of the scene. Ugh, it's so hard to do un-angsty stories.  
Anyways, if ya want to watch Rukia appear in the play,she'll be up next chapter! Stay tuned for the next episode of The Phantom of the Opera!  
K, I'm being lame... >.>  
P/S Don't understand why the documents sometimes does that stick-some-of-the-words-together thing... 


	3. Scene 3

**Rambles: **A LOT of singing! Oh well,_it is_ a musical.Sodifficult to make it read more like a story then some lame attempt of sticking in words in the middle of lyrics. Anyway, took a long time to write and update. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Scene 3**

* * *

She was dressed in an elegant dark purple velvet cloak that covered most of her and she had a white mask that concealed the right side of her face. She held his hand firmly and led him slowly through a passageway enveloped in near total darkness and thick with fog. Her hand was small and cold. There was a deep sense of loneliness in these pair of hands and it seemed that these hands had not held anyone in a long time. To him, her touch was a recurring dream he always had, her existence was an illusion he could never grasp and her voice was a melody that no one ever heard.

_In sleep she sang to me, in dreams she came,  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again?  
For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there – inside my mind…_

Now, this dream had crossed over into his world, into his reality. And that discerning dark eyes was watching him, with the tiniest smile on her face. Her veiled beauty was strangely staggering, overwhelming him and her voice continued to lull him with its deep undertones.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet…  
My power over you grows stronger yet…_

Ichigo stopped to cast a hesitant look behind, suddenly realizing that he did not know by which way he had came, for he had been too enthralled by her enigmatic presence to take note. A freezing hand then lightly touched his cheek, urging him to turn his head to look back downwards at her.

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there – inside your mind._

He did turn to look at her, and when his eyes met hers, he felt himself struggling with the unfamiliar surge of emotions within him as he faced that pair of beautiful eyes. He wanted to take the loneliness away from her icy touch. And he wanted to take the pain away from her dark irises. He ran his hand through her delicate ebon hair, lightly, from the roots to the ends. Her hair, which was slightly damp from the fog, went a little beyond her shoulders, curving softly to follow the shape of her neck. Breathily, he whispered the song shakily, his shuddering voice filled with both the fear of this unfathomable existence and the exhilaration of the ascertainment that she was indeed real.

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

The Phantom pulled him even closer, singing softly right into his ear.

_It's me they hear…_

She then stroked his cheek with the back of her hand while his hands cradled her tiny waist. Their noses nearly touched and their voices rang in beautiful harmony in the desolated area they were in.

_Your/My spirit and your/my voice in one combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind  
_  
They started to dance, their feet silent and light across the damp ground, their movements slow and deliberate, gentle like the ebbing of the waves. Ichigo pulled her in with an easy spin and as the Phantom rested her back against his chest, he encircled his arm around her and interlocked his fingers with hers. His other hand then caressed the tender skin along the line of her jaw and she tipped her head slightly backwards to gaze back at him. Her hand rose to touch his face and her lips parted, hypnotizing him with her crystal clear voice.

_In all your fantasies, you always knew that woman and mystery…_

…_were both in you… _Ichigo replied as he leaned in to tiny crook of her neck to take in her scent, his lips nearly brushing her porcelain smooth skin.

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here in your/my mind…_

They finally reached the Phantom's lair which was decorated with much opulence. Intricate gilded stands and elaborate chandeliers held lit candles that illuminated the area in a soft orange glow. Soft silk was draped over the chairs and heavy velvet covered the tables that were stacked with music sheets. Well-maintained leather-bound books lined one side of the wall and oil paintings framed in beautiful antique wood molding lined the other. The Phantom poured Ichigo a glass of wine, which Ichigo graciously accepted and finished upon the Phantom's encouragement.

She placed down her own glass on one of the tables, her wine barely touched. "You have come here, my home of music. And you have come here to sing. The moment that I heard you sing, I needed you. I needed you to sing my music, to sing for me, my music…"

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight  
Dare you trust the music of the night_

She touched his cheek with her cold hand, brushing it lovingly with her fingertips. Her hand then rose to gently cover his eyes as she pulled him closer to her, her cheek almost touching him and her lips resting by his ear as she sang.

_Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be_

Perhaps she kissed his ear, but he could not be sure, for her breath was like light kisses against his skin. He held her closer to himself, indulging in her unearthly presence and spellbinding voice.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

He touched her face, feeling her cold smooth skin against his own warmth. His fingers traced her defined contours and the edge of her mask. He made no attempt to remove the mask despite his desire to know what she hid behind that mask of hers. He wondered how someone as beautiful as her could have something to hide under that mask. But somehow, he felt that now was not the time to ask.

_Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave the thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me…_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

She led him to another room, where there was a solitary large painting kept away from the numerous she had displayed in the main area. The painting was large, slightly taller than Ichigo and covered with a thick red cloth laced with golden threads.

She tilted her head and her fringe fell, covering her left eye. Behind the mask, her eye teased him with its visible smile in its obscured view, similar to the eyes of a child who was about to disclose a secret. Then her hands reached up and pulled down the cloth, revealing the portrait of a jet-haired man who appeared to be laughing, a man that strangely resembled him…

Ichigo looked at the Phantom questioningly but before he could say anything, he felt his vision blur and then quite abruptly, he passed out. As he collapsed, the Phantom swiftly caught him in her arms before he hit the ground. It almost seemed that she had been anticipating him to lose consciousness. She rested him on her laps and amatively stroked his hair. "Sleep my Angel of Music. Sleep. And then sing again for me. My Angel of Music."

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ._

_

* * *

_

"Electrifying! An absolutely electrifying performance!" Kagine Sensei cheered as she applauded enthusiastically.

Ichigo got up from his lying position and there was a hint of flush in his face as everyone started to comment on just how impressive their performance was. Rukia was just smiling and nodding politely, with that perfected act of humility. To him, there was little wonder to her excellent acting in this musical. She had a lot of practice. She was _perpetually_ practicing, just like she was now.

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo was yelling like a maniac again. "You were magnificent! MAGNIFICENT! I want to act along your side! I don't want Ichigo being so close to you!"

Rukia gave a pretentious soft giggle as she turned away with a hand on her cheek, which incredibly was colored with the just the right amount of blush, such that she looked like she was actually greatly embarrassed by the praise. "My acting is not that good, Asano-san. You flatter me."

Ichigo grunted and rolled his eyes. Perhaps his grunt was a little too loud; for he felt pair of all too familiar eyes glared at him pointedly but discreetly. He quickly detached himself from his horde of classmates and settled himself at a quieter corner of the hall.

He had to admit though, that the scene just now was _intense_. So intense that he nearly forgot his lines and dance steps, which would have been utterly demeaning if he did, since Rukia was being that consummate actress again. But of course, she constantly required herself to be impeccable in every aspect. He sneaked a glance at her, who was still being commended by their classmates. It always seemed mysterious to him, how Rukia, a seemingly normal girl with nothing that was apparently striking in any way, could so easily draw people in to her all the time. There was something strangely magnetic about her, that people could not help but want to get close to her, even if she tried to pull herself away from them. Nobody ever seemed turned off by her painfully clear façade; he could not imagine that nobody else would think that she was just putting on an act.

But still, no matter where she went, she appeared to touch the life of others. She had so many people who cared for her, which oddly, she did not seem aware that they were there. Renji who stood by her steadfastly, Byakuya who protected her in silence, Ukitake who would throw away all the achievements he had built up just to save her, and even Hanatarou, who cared deeply for her even though they had not known each other long.

In the midst of their chatter, Rukia's eyes flashed over to Ichigo, who was just sitting there and staring into space, with that over-familiar puckered brows and a lesser-seen smirk. She subtly excused herself from the crowds and headed over to talk to him.

"Are you thinking some awful things about me again?" Her face was indignant as usual with her almost-pout. It was the childish expression she would show only to him, an expression he had unknowingly grown a penchant for.

Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, refusing to brush that smirk off his face. "No."

"Then what?" She demanded adamantly.

"It's a lot of things." He shrugged. "You know, the past. Just stuff, like just now…"

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE!" Kagine Sensei's voice cut off his sentence. "GET INTO POSITIONS!"

There was a roar of protest, though everyone still gathered back without demur and prepared for the next scene. Ichigo got up as well but Rukia pulled his shirt to hold him back.

"You didn't finish."

"It's nothing," he dismissed with a wave of his hand as he walked off.

The past few months was a rollercoaster of events and emotions.

She came. They met.

She left. He followed.

She stayed. He let her.

And then finally, she came back.

People would not understand the deep undercurrents that ran beneath their apparent platonic relationship, the deep undercurrents that bound them together, and the deep undercurrents that were beyond logical explanation. People would never fully understand. Not Inoue, not Renji, not Ishida, not Byakuya, not Chad, not Hanatarou.

Perhaps, not even themselves.

There were a lot of unspoken understanding between them, and a lot that would not be understood even if they attempted to articulate it. So, he did not look back, as he believed she probably understood what he meant.

Maybe she did.

Because she was smiling.

* * *

**- YL -**

* * *

**P****ost-Chapter Notes:  
**In the real script, I think Christine fainted from shock! I can't make Ichigo do that! So un-macho! Yeah, so Rukia doped his wine! Haha… I know, they are underage. They are drinking cranberry juice or something (actually, I don't know what is the color of cranberry juice. I just gave a random fruit). Who knows? I hope the fic was not below expectations. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it:)


	4. Scene 4

**Pre-chapter Ramblings/Notes:  
**Boy! I took a long time to update! Not just_Phantom,_but I also took a while to update _Lily. _Anyway,I hope everyone's still reading this and hasn't got too bored from waiting for me to update! I hope this chapter is satisfactory! Nothing much to say now…

Please Read and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Scene 4

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the sweet music that the Phantom was playing at the piano, her slender fingers the creator of that beautiful yet hauntingly sadtune. He watched her for a while, before he pushed the covers off him, got up and approached her. He rested one of his hands on her slim shoulder as the other stroked her hair and then slowly ran his fingers down her neck. All the while, the Phantom continued to play her enchanting music without appearing to pay any attention to him.

"Mist… Songs… Painting…" Ichigo recalled the things of the night before as he traced her collar bone with his middle finger and gently rested his head around the graceful curve of her shoulders. Then he twisted his head up and observed the mask, how it sat so firmly on her face, how the contours of the mask lined the bridge of her nose, the delicate arc of her upper lip and the defined shape of her jaw. His fingers had subconsciously moved to her mask, touching it lightly and carefully. He wondered if it was permitted, if he would be forgiven, if he was prepared to see. "The shadow… the face behind the…"

With a swift movement, he pulled off the mask and the Phantom immediately stood up, her eyes wide with shock and anger as she covered the right side of her face with her hand. Her hand shot out, sweeping off the stacks of music sheets that were on the table, sending them flying across the floor. Ichigo took a few steps back in shock as his eyes fixated on this infuriated, this enraged side that he never knew existed in his beautiful angel.

"Damn you! You little devil, is this what you wanted to see! Your prying fingers that took off the mask that hid my anger! Is this what you wanted! To see the anguish that I live in! Curse you!" The Phantom backed into a wall and stopped. She looked away and just as abruptly as her wrath had come, it died.

"Can you even bear to look at me? The monstrosity of an angel that burns in hell and yet yearns to go back to heaven… secretly yearning to go back to heaven…" She shook her head slowly and fell to her knees, her body cowered in shame, her hand hugging her small, shaking body. "But my angel… fear can turn to love. If you can learn to see the person behind this hideousness… who yearns for beauty… secretly…"

Ichigo frowned in contemplation as his grip around the mask tightened. He proceeded to speak, but hesitated. Then without a word, he walked over to her and stretched out his hand to return the mask to her. Refusing to look at him, she took the mask and wore it back. Ichigo was confused, uncertain but apologetic for what he did. So his hand once again stretched out, this time offering to pull her up. Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears but the anger was no longer there and the softness of those dark eyes had returned. She reached up and took his hand, instantly forgiving him for what he did.

"Come my angel. It's time to return you."

And later that day, there was great commotion as many gathered at the main hall of the opera house, with letters in their hands that had arrived to them mysteriously, probably deep in the night the day before. No one could be positive who the author of the letters was, but their guesses were all the same.

"Where is Kurosaki!" Keigo asked, his hand shaking the envelope agitatedly. "Who sent these letters? Has he disappeared as these letters seem to imply?"

Inoue's hands pressed her own letter against her chest as she lowered her head dismally. "He is not here? The Angel of Music has taken him if the letter is true!"

"And who should this Angel be?" Ishida folded his arms, his eyes narrowed in a livid glare. "This Angel you speak of threatens me that great misfortune will befall me should I attempt to take Kurosaki's place!"

"Kurosaki-san is fine."

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw Tatsuki and Chad enter the hall. Tatsuki continued, "He has returned this morning."

"Can I go see him?" Inoue asked anxiously as she ran towards them.

Tatsuki shook her head with sympathetic eyes. "He wishes to see no one."

Then she turned to speak to Keigo. "We have a letter."

Chad went forward and passed the letter to Keigo. Keigo quickly opened up the letter and read it.

"I have sent you several notes of the most amiable nature. I wish my instructions will be followed or there will be no second chances. Kurosaki Ichigo has been returned and I am eager for the progress in his career. Therefore in the new production "Il Muto", he would be cast as the lead role of the Count and Ishida will be cast as the silent role of the pageboy.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five. Disaster beyond your imagination will befall should my instructions be ignored.

Signed, O.G."

Ishida pushed up his glasses, his eyes locked onto Inoue accusingly as he spoke evenly, "I would expect this to be a ploy played out by his lover to help him."

"I will never do such a thing!" She defended herself, astonished that such a thought should even cross his mind.

"This is nonsense! The Opera Ghost! What nonsense!" Keigo turned to face Ishida who was doing nothing to disguise his displeasure about the whole situation. "Nothing will change. Ishida will still be starred as the Count and Kurosaki the Pageboy!"

"Oh really? What about the "disaster" that will befall?" Ishida asked coolly but his face smug.

"The only disaster that will befall is when Ishida-sama does not play the lead!" Keigo exclaimed as he ushered Ishida away to the practice area. "The world needs you! You are our star! No one can play the Count besides you!"

"But!" Tatsuki tried to cut in but Keigo raised a halting hand, dismissing her as he continued addressing Ishida.

"Ishida-sama will be cast as the Count and no one else!"

Tatsuki kept going after Keigo, attempting to change his mind. "If the Phantom hears of this…"

"Who would listen to the words of the insane?" Keigo shot back harshly, silencing Tatsuki and stopping her right in her tracks. Then he turned back to appease Ishida. "The world is at your feet! You will enchant your audience once more with your brilliant performance!" He glowered at Tatsuki with a reprimanding look. "And I shall hear no more of such foolish words from you, or from anyone else!"

Tatsuki shook her head with a quiet sigh, resigned to the fact that there was little in her power to change what Keigo had already decided. "I fear what would happen…"

Inoue, Chad and Tatsuki all stood motionless in the now silent hall, with unsettling feelings within them.

* * *

"I was so cool!" Keigo bounced around and then did a 360 degrees spin with his arms outstretched andstars sparkling in his eyes. "I dismissed Tatsuki with a wave of my hand!" He then demonstrated the way he did it during the rehearsal.

Tatsuki gave a menacing smile as she cracked her knuckles threateningly. "You want to try that in real life?"

Keigo's eyes widened. Panicking, he quickly retreated backwards, as far away from Tatsuki as possible, who looked really keen on the idea of pounding him till he begged for mercy (which she had no intention of giving).

"The submissive role. She must really hate that," Ichigo mumbled through his mouthful of bread as he arched an eyebrow in suppressed amusement.

"ORIHIME!" Her name was called out like a siren and the owner of the siren was, regretfully, flying at full speed in their direction.

Tatsuki immediately discarded her mission to pummel Keigo to death and instead appeared before Inoue and sent a kick right into Chizuru's face, propelling her across the air before smacking into a wall.

"Why are you here as well!" Tatsuki demanded, standing protectively in front of Inoue who was peeping out from behind her, wondering what was going on.

"Orihime, you were so wonderful just now!" Chizuru cooed in her usual repulsively lesbian manner, unaware of her nosebleed she got from smashing into a wall just now. She danced around Inoue, trying to get to her but to no avail as Tatsuki continued to act as the barrier.

Ichigo leaned against the bars of the railings, just watching the craziness that was common among the girls when it came to Chizuru's sapphic affections, Inoue's blissful oblivion and Tatsuki's compulsive protectiveness.

"It's so peaceful around here."

"You call this peaceful?" Ichigo scoffed as he continued to chomp on his food. He glanced over at Rukia, who was smiling and was clumsily trying to open her fruit juice.

Ichigo placed his bread down as he reached over snatched the fruit juice and straw out of her hand. "I guess it is."

He then easily opened the pack for her and returned the drink to her with an annoyed look on his face. "And how long exactly do you take to learn to open these stupid things?"

Rukia just accepted the drink without a complaint. She never had enough practices with these juice packs anyway.

Because he always did it for her.

She took a sip, a slight smirk on her face.

She decided that maybe she should just never learn to open them.

* * *

**- YL -**

**

* * *

**

Post Chapter Notes:

Ooh! No singing in this chapter! Not much Phantom x Christine (aka Ichigo) either.

I took a relatively short time for this chapter for some unknown reason… I think there isn't much to write when they are just yakking and yakking and yakking away… I really wished I could think of a way to make this chapter better... OOC OOC and more OOC! It's a play! Yah… I keep thinking the OOCness is crazy but ah…


	5. Scene 5

**Ramblings: **I'm back! I'm finally back! With Scene 5 of Phantom of the Opera! I apologize of the long wait! Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Scene 5**

* * *

The curtains for the "Il Muto" had raised and as Keigo had insisted, Ishida was playing the part of the Count.

"Poor fool! He doesn't…" Ishida was rudely cut off from his speech in the middle of a scene, when seemingly from nowhere, the Phantom spoke.

"Didn't I instruct that Box Five is to be left unoccupied for me!" Her icy but clearly angered voice reverberated throughout the theater, drawing looks of confusion as everyone searched for its origin.

Upon hearing that familiar voice, he worriedly looked up to where Box Five was. Inoue had insisted that she would watch the play from Box Five despite Ichigo's disapproval and he was relieved when it appeared that she was unhurt. His eyes scanned the other seats but he saw no signs of the Phantom but he knew, without a doubt. "The Phantom is here…"

Ishida, standing beside Ichigo, was infuriated at hearing his voice. He glared sharply to Ichigo and hissed at him, "Your part is to be silent!"

"Silent you say?" The Phantom had somehow heard him. "I would say the silent one should be YOU!"

Though flustered, Ishida chose to ignore the Phantom's words. Pushing his glasses up his nose bridge in his usual conceited manner, he knew the show had to go on. Returning to his role as the Count, he waved his hand dramatically. "Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in…"

There was an abrupt silence. Everyone stared at Ishida in anticipation, expecting him to continue, but no sounds escaped from his open mouth. A soft snicker that belonged to the Phantom was heard. Ishida tried again but still he could not get make as single noise. The audience started to chatter and the other actors on stage were also uncertain of what they were supposed to do. Ishida's face turned a deep shade of red, the anger and shame at such a turn of events clearly written across his face. Without a word, he left the stage, leaving the disconcerted Keigo to react by immediately ordering the curtains to be lowered.

"As we get… Kurosaki Ichigo to sing in place of Ishida Uryuu, we'll bring you the ballet of Act Three!" Keigo announced in desperation, hoping to salvage the situation that was not looking optimistic at the moment.

The dancers for Act Three appeared, apparently disconcerted by the unexpected change in plans. As they began their dance, a garroted figure suddenly dropped unceremoniously from the top, hanging from the top of the stage with a metal wire and blood was tickling down the body onto the stage. There were screams, both from the performers and the audience. Hell broke loose immediately, as in panic, the performers escape to the backstage and audiences tried to flee from the theatre in terror.

Ichigo looked back up at Box Five again and realized that it was empty. Just as anxiety instinctively kicked in, someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Inoue!" He called out in surprise when he realized that Inoue had left her seat to look for him. He seized her hand and said urgently, "Let's go. It's not safe here." He paused in thought then continued. "The roof. It should be safe there."

He ran, leading her away from all the chaos.

As Ichigo opened the door to the roof, he stopped abruptly as he looked to the statue, where he thought he saw a shadow behind it. He wondered if there was someone hiding on the roof, but Inoue broke his flitting thought when she bumped into him as she was following too closely to him. Ichigo steadied her by the shoulders.

The night was cold, the wind carried the chill of winter and the moon was obscured by the thick clouds. Both their faces were quickly turning red from the temperature, but neither made a move to suggest that they should go to a warmer place. Everywhere else was too chaotic and Ichigo did not want to leave. Perhaps the cold would cool his crazy mind. And so the two of them stood at the roof in silence for a very long time, Ichigo staring far away, his thoughts unsaid. Inoue did not want to break the stillness with her voice and instead touched his arm to get his attention. He looked at her but his eyes were still far away.

"The Phantom… what has she done?" Ichigo's voice was a bare whisper, and he was speaking more to himself than to Inoue.

Inoue did not understand as she, and in fact no one she knew except Ichigo, had seen the Phantom before. "Who is this Phantom you speak of? This Phantom… is just a fable."

Ichigo looked away, ignoring Inoue's words. "I've seen her eyes. There is death in her eyes…"

"What is that you hear and see? I do not understand…" Inoue felt the tears coming. Ichigo was not listening to what she was saying, too immersed in the thoughts of his own illusions. Perhaps it was plain jealousy, but she could not stand the look in his eyes; a fearful, confused, yet longing look in Ichigo's eyes.

"The Phantom… she is the Phantom of death… the Angel of death…" Ichigo clenched his fists as he looked down.

"There is no Phantom!" Inoue cried out in desperation.

"Inoue, I've been there. I've seen her world of never-ending darkness. I've seen the face behind the mask, that strange face… a strangeness that condemned her to suffer in that darkness!" Ichigo eyes burned with emotions she had never seen in his eyes before and the tremble in his voice was overflowing with more thoughts, more feelings, more uncertainty than what his words would ever reveal. "But her voice was so beautiful… an alluring voice of an angel…"

Inoue tightened her grasp on his arm, urging him to awake from his reverie. "Please, all you saw was a dream!"

"But those eyes…" Ichigo deepened his frown as he looked at her, but Inoue knew that it was not her he saw. He was looking past her; he was searching for something other than her. "Such sad eyes… her eyes carry the sadness of her past, her present and her future. The sadness of rejection from the world… a world that does not belong to her… a sorrow that I cannot understand…"

"Kurosaki-kun… angel…" Inoue whispered dejectedly.

"Angel…" the Phantom said quietly to herself as she hid in the shadow of the statue, her words heard by no one but herself.

"Kurosaki… angel…" Ichigo echoed her words, this time staring right at her. At Inoue.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you. _

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . ."

He held her hand, her warm hand. A tear had fallen from her face and his hand reached up to gently wipe it away from her frozen cheeks. He finally realized as he chased the Phantom, she was always there. She was always there to warm his heart and he became aware that somewhere within him, there was a voice that wanted to respond to her unwavering kindness and her loving words.

"_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime . . . _

Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you . . ."

Inoue could not stop her tears now, but these were no longer the tears of dejection but the tears of euphoria. Ichigo was finally looking at her, was finally listening to her and finally responding to her. The voice within his head was fading away and replaced by a voice that was for her. She smiled and squeezed his hand that held hers.

"_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you…"_

Ichigo shook his head because it was not fear he had. He was not afraid and he did not need Inoue to keep him safe. He wanted something else.

"_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night…  
and you, always beside me  
to hold me and to love me…" _

In excited concord, Inoue responded.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…  
Let me lead you from your solitude… _

_Say you need me with you here, beside you…  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
My Love, that's all I ask of you…"_

Inoue embraced Ichigo and rested her head lightly on his shoulders. She was comforted when Ichigo had in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, accepting her feelings for him wholeheartedly.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…  
say the word and I will follow you…" _

Their voices rang loud above the dark skies, sending their love song to the distant stars above, sending their song to the broken heart of the Phantom who continued to listen to their proclamation of love in silent agony…

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" _

_"Say you love me…."_ Ichigo requested quietly, pressing his head lightly against her soft, auburn hair.

_"You know I do…"_ was Inoue's reply.

They pulled themselves tighter together, enjoying each other's warmth in this cold night.

"Kurosaki-kun, I love you…"

Ichigo was the first to break the embrace, but he continued to hold her hand firmly. "Let's go back. It is cold and the rest must be wondering where we are."

The Phantom stood and listened to the sounds of their disappearing footsteps, her tiny hands trembling not only from the cold, but also from the sorrow of a broken heart. She knew all along that it was all her one-sided, wishful desires. She knew all along that it would end this way. And she knew all along that he deserved someone more than her. But…

She collapsed onto the ground and wept.

_I gave you my music… made your song take wing…  
and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me…  
She was bound to love you when she heard you sing…_

"Ichigo… my angel… my angel…"

Her tears fell, and disappeared, into the first snow of the cold December night.

* * *

"Ishida-san, this is too tight and revealing!" Rukia complained as she came out from behind the curtains, in her custom-made costume for the play.

"What a masterpiece! The colors of red and black and white, integrated into this long, elegant dress. The shimmer, the softness of these cloths will accentuate the gentle curves of your body, bring out the colors of your pale skin and emphasize every movement that you make! I've made little intricate details on the lace of these off-shoulder sleeves such that it will capture the light when you're hit with the spotlight! And then the gorgeous cloak, that will fly off in just the right way when it is pulled off, because of its weight and material!"

Rukia pulled at a string. "This is an interesting contraption though…"

"Of course! It is made of glitter chiffon that opens up spectacularly when you pull on that string. Remember to clasp it down firmly on that hook I've hidden aesthetically at your waist! Ah, and not to mention I made you that lovely mask too, embellished with tiny gems and matching feathers lined with glitter. It'll look stunning under the spotlight. Excellent for your role! I must say, my craft is just as good as my sewing skills!" Ishida pushed up his glasses satisfactorily.

Ichigo was scowling at his own reflection, trying to ignore the rambling mode that Ishida had gotten into. He hated the stupid frills at the front of his shirt and the frills of his sleeves. Somehow Ishida had decided that gold lining at the end of the frills was nice. Or that frills was nice for that matter. And there were _A LOT_ of frills. Frills, frills and MORE FRILLS. He kept scowling at his reflection but apparently Ishida, in his bizarrely stupid mode which always came hand in hand with his rambling mode, thought that Ichigo was _scowling_ because he approvedof his _hideous_ shirt.

"ICHIGO!" His father was hurtling himself towards Ichigo with his foot aiming right for his face.

Ichigo caught the foot and twisted his father in the air, pinning his father's facedown on the floor, his legs fastening his father in that position.

"My son indeed! The skills of the prince have outshined the king!" Isshin roared in his overly loud manner as he cleverly escaped from Ichigo's cage and stood on the couch, his fists placed on his hips and giving some absurd, pretty much crazy, sort of laughter. "And the shirt matches his superior skills flawlessly!"

Ishida bowed courteously. "Thank you, sir, for your compliment. I too think that a shirt for the last scene of a main character should be made fit for a prince."

"A tasteless prince," Ichigo mumbled as he turned over to look at Rukia, who looked dreadfully uncomfortable in her dress as she pulled at her skirt higher up like she was afraid she would trip on her own dress.

"Ichigo, my son," Isshin hopped over to Ichigo in his usual ebullience and put his son in a headlock, "Admiring your girlfriend, eh?"

Nearly choking, Ichigo pulled his father off him and shot back, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

But his father had already ran off to talk to Rukia, who was staring at him, her eyes bewildered, apparently not having the slightest inkling of an idea what Isshin was rattling about. The more he talked, the more confused Rukia looked. It came to a point where Rukia decide that Ichigo's father was just babbling to himself.

"Ishida! How am I supposed to run in this thing?" Rukia asked as she tugged at her long skirt, finally deciding to pay no attention to Ichigo's seemingly insane father.

"Of course you can! I measured it so that you won't step on it. The seams are also sewed tightly together so that your shoes won't get caught in it, which happens quite often with long skirts when their hems are not properly stitched. And look, I designed it such that the cloak and the dress can look perfect, whether or not they are worn together…" Ishida was starting to ramble again.

"You like my son, don't you?" Isshin suddenly appeared beside Rukia unexpectedly again, startling her. She could practically swear that he must have been a ninja in his past life.

Rukia forced a polite laugh to cover up her shock. "Please Kurosaki-san, in the play, his official lover is Inoue-san."

"Oh…" Then Isshin immediately hopped over to Inoue and started to talk to his next victim. But in spite of her surprisingly good grades in school, the girl was really slow at times. She probably had no idea what he was talking about as she stared wide-eyed at the loud, jabbering man in front of her.

Ichigo sunk into a couch, wondering if he was really related to that demented man and also re-thinking why they had to choose his house to do the clothes. His house was a clinic, not a dressing room. Rukia sat on the floor at the foot of the couch, right beside his leg and watched as Ishida fussed over everyone's costumes.

She lifted her head and leaned back against the couch. "Ishida is really self-indulgent when it comes to sewing and such, isn't it?"

Ichigo looked down at her, ready to say something crude about Ishida when he stopped. He felt a blush suffused his cheeks as he kept staring… and then he forced his eyes to look away as his face was starting to burn.

"Tell Ishida to make the dress's neckline higher," he stated, as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"What?"

"The dress shows too much skin," he explained fuzzily, hearing the blood rush in his ears.

"I said something like that just now. Hah, I see that someone agrees." She tugged at her own dress innocently. Then she looked up again and frowned, scrutinizing Ichigo. "Why's your neck so red?"

"Yeah… Whatever…" Ichigo muttered without answering her, his face twitching slightly as he continued to focus his concentration on the ceiling.

_Damn cleavage._

He did not even know she had one.

* * *

**- YL -**

* * *

**Post Chapter Notes:  
**I didn't know I've been away from Phantom for so long! I hope all of you who read this liked this chapter! Poor Phantom…


End file.
